The Love Between A Teacher And His Student
by Purple Goddess
Summary: Severus is obsessing about a certain student, but what will he do when he finds out that she also has feelings for him?
1. Hidden Feelings, Hidden Anguish

Disclaimer: I do not make money off Harry Potter. I do not own Harry Potter. Is that good enough, authorities.

A/N: Ummmm just read. I might suck. FLAME ME!!!!!!!!!! *JOKE*

SEVERUS

Severus observed his seventh-years class, carefully looking into each of their eyes to intimidate. 

After all, he had a reputation to protect. His eyes lingered on one student for a moment. He sighed inwardly. Tanya LaCier. Slytherin. Popular. Pretty. Right now, she was intently studying her notes, preparing for the upcoming test. Her lustrous amber-brown hair fell across her shoulders gracefully, and her emerald green eyes, so much like Potter's, the son he never had, hidden under long lashes. 

Sometimes, Severus would fail her on purpose, just so he could spend extra time with her. He enjoyed the time he spent alone with her, their voices seemingly blending with together as they studied the assignments she "failed". He sighed again, turning his eyes away. To Tanya, he was probably just another teacher, another unnoticed man. The only times she would ever pay attention to him would be the times he failed her, and during class. And it was her last year at Hogwarts. Her last moments with him. His eyes were again unwillingly drawn to Tanya. _Look up,_ he thought, _If only for a moment_. 

His heart almost stopped. She actually looked up, surprised that he was still looking at her. She blushed slightly, and beamed a small smile at him, for a second. Then she turned back to her work. Severus was startled. _Why did she blush? Was it because he was looking at her when she was supposed to be wotking? Or, perhaps, for another reason?_ He pushed the thought away as the bell rang. Just another teacher. To be ignored. By his student.

TANYA

He had looked at her. _Why? And why did she **have** to blush?_ But could he tell? Eversince she had layed her eyes on Severus…….Snape, she had felt a deep adoration for him, one she had never felt before. One might call it love. But he was a teacher. And she was his student. Just a student. 

Sighing, she flipped her hair over her shoulder, causing several Hufflepuff boys to trip into a teacher, and joined her waiting friends. 

_Tanya was standing alone in a clearing, illuminated by the moonlight. Someone suddenly appeared from the shadows. Snape. "Pr..pr…professor Snape! What're you doing here?"_

He came closer, saying,"Call me Severus." He took her into his arms, embracing her. Tanya relished his touch and the feel of his broad, muscular chest. He cupped her chin in his hands, looking lovingly into her eyes, willing her to look back.

Enveloping his lips in hers, he kissed her, tasting her tongue and mouth. He pulled away for a moment. "I have kept away from you too long."

"I think the same is for me."

"Tanya?"

"Yes, Pro- Severus?"

"I love you."

Tanya shot her eyes open, nearly falling out of bed. _Damnit,_ she thought, _another dream._ Why was he always invading her, in her thoughts, dreams, and even academic work. She hated herself for loving him. Damn! Why couldn't she forget about him? After this year, she would never see him again. But that thought made her ache the most, and her body was racked with sobs, as she cried herself to sleep.

SEVERUS

Severus was in the Hospital Wing. Madame Pomfrey was preparing a special potion. He snorted. The irony of it. "Um, P-" he began, but was soon interrupted.

"Stop, that," chided Madame Pomfrey, "You need to relax. And stop fussing that you know how to make the Enervating Potion. I am the nurse, you are the patient."

"Very well." He was in the Wing because of a constant ache in his arm, but at least the Mark had not yet appeared. Plus, he was suffering from constant cramps and over-working, and had ignored it until Dumbledore personally delivered the protesting Severus to the Hospital Wing. 

A few minutes later, Pomfrey had managed to poor down the steaming potion down his throat, and even he had to admit that he felt better. When he was about to leave, Madame Pomfrey stopped him, saying, "When you get to your chambers, take a bath. A long, scented bath. And put this in it." She gave him a potion and bade him goodbye. 

LATER…………

Severus unshed his clothes, black as always, and settled into the bathwater, sighing. He drank in the aroma, and then remembered that he had scented it of jasmine and rosewood, Tanya's favorite scents. (Courtesy of a Truth Potion, ten semesters ago.) _Damn. He couldn't have a bath without thinking about that girl. _He sighed and tried to push her out of his mind, but it was no use. She was there as always, her lips turned up into a perpetual smile, her emerald eyes, and her pretty face.

One time, Tanya was the last one packing her books, when Severus accidentally dropped some of his ingredients. She had rushed over to help, bending down on the floor. Her neckline was loose and was revealing more than usual, and Severus breath was getting haggard, the bulge in his pants was sending him signals. When she got up, their eyes met, and she seemed to tremble. She gave him one of her prized smiles, saying, "Well, Professor, I guess I'll always be around to help you. I'll see you later."

__

I'll always be around to help you. 

POTIONS CLASS

Tanya was the last one to go in, not wanting to see his handsome face again for another hour of pure torture. She sighed and sat down, pretending to listen to Pansy's babble.

"Class," Professor Snape began, "Today we will discuss how to make a Wolfsbane elixir. And, - here he smirked evilly – at the end, one of us will be tested. So pay attention." Tanya frowned. She was suddenly feeling dizzy, and her vision blurred.

As he continued, the class started taking the usual notes, with Neville stumbling over his work, Tanya shook her head, trying to rid herself of the pain. 

At the end of the class, Snape conjured up a box, saying, "This box has all of your names inside. I will draw one out, and that will be the person I will test. Thirty points to your House if you pass, twenty deducted if you fail." He put his hand inside, and drew out a piece of paper. Neville was praying.

"Tanya LaCier." 

Everyone else breathed again and rushed out of the room, leaving Snape and Tanya alone. "Well, Miss LaCier, is your potion ready? I don't have the time, you know." _How I wish she knew._

"Yes sir, but I-" She gasped out, an agonizing pain searing through her body, her very blood seeming to scream. She tried to hold herself up against the desk. "Miss LaCier, are you-"

Tanya fainted, landing headfirst on the hard concrete with a sickening crunch. 

SEVERUS

Severus looked at her crumpled body on the floor for one second before he gathered Tanya into his arms, running to the Hospital Wing, knocking down a few students and ignoring them. She was bleeding a lot but he didn't know where, only that she was hurt. When he arrived, Madame Pomfrey gasped and said, "Severus what-" 

"Just hurry up! Tanya fainted and landed headfirst on the floor! She might have a concussion! I'll put her on the bed and you prepare the Enervating Potion!"

_Oh, no, please be all right, please be all right………_

He stayed by her side the whole time, assisting Madame Pomfrey with the cure and bandaging, she had a deep cut on her temple, leaving only to let Madame Pomfrey change her clothes. He held her hand, praying that she would wake up. _My fault, my fault, I've worked her too hard. Please be all right. _He grimaced, remembering her cry out in pain. _I'm sorry………_

TANYA

A few hours later, her eyes opened a slither, but she gasped and closed them again.

Severus was worried. "Tanya?"

"Is that you, Professor?"

"Yes. You are in the Hospital Wing."

"What happened?" All she could remember was falling onto the floor. She tried to sit up, making Severus' heart break while she struggled, her beautiful body helpless. He propped her up with pillows and squeezed her hand.

"I'm so sorry, I think it's my fault that you fell." He explained what had happened. 

"Oh, that's all right, Professor, you didn't do anything wrong-" Severus only squeezed her hand harder. 

"No! It's my fault. I've always worked you too hard. Much too hard. Something was bound to happen in the end."

"Oh, professor….." She didn't know what to say. Her head was aching again. "I think I-" Then she fainted again.

TANYA

_It was so dark. She couldn't see, and all she knew was that she wasn't alone. Someone screamed. Tanya knew that voice. "Severus! Is that you?"_

"T...t…Tanya…." His voice was heartbreaking, he seemed to be in pain. She bumped into something. It was him. She embraced, him, holding him close to her body, kissing him joyfully, but then she noticed they were chapped and dry. She could also feel several cuts and wounds on his body. "Are you all right?"

"Tan….Tanya….please….it is not safe h……here…."

"What's wrong?

"Just go…le……leave….me….s…..sa…..save…..yourself…."

"CONTORTIO!!!!!!!!!!!1" someone roared. Severus gasped, and suddenly, he was torn from her grasp.

"Tanya!!!! NOOOOOoooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

A/N: My heart is broken. I think I'm love-struck. Please review.


	2. Would You Like to Talk?

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, but I do own the idea (of this fic).

A/N: This is the dadadadadum…….! Second chappie! Please review. Oh, yeah, sorry, I forgot to mention it but this story is inspired by Glinda Trisst. **Thanks to all those who've stuck with me so far. Love ya!**

Thanks to: alexisfrid, Princess-Anime, kes, (I love her stories) Sevi Snape (the beans were delish) and my fan fic role model, Glinda Trisst. I'm sorry that I didn't update soon enough, but I had writer's block and the net had PTM. Also, can someone explain to me what a beta reader is?

**__**

The Love between a Teacher and His Student

TANYA

Someone laughed as Severus was yanked away from her arms, his calls for her vanishing into the darkness that surrounded her. 

"Severus! Where are you?"

"I believe," the mysterious person said, "He has vanished."

"What have you done with him?!!?!?!?!?" she cried, leaping in the direction where she thought the man was, "Who are you anyway?"

The voice came back, this time near her ear. He stroked her hair. Chills slithered up her spine. "The one who killed your father."

SEVERUS

It pained him to watch her. Dumbledore understood his concern, after all, he was Head of House and though Dumbledore strongly objected, he believed it was his fault. She was twisting and turning in the bed, and he wanted to wake her up, but Madame Pomfrey said that would have made things worse. She already had a minor concussion. Her forehead was covered with perspiration, so Severus took his hand and gently wiped Tanya's head and face dry. Not wanting to do too much, he hesitated, then untangled her soft hair. 

He was turning around to get a drink, when he felt a hand grip his shoulder. She had already waked up. He was shocked to see that her usually cherubic eyes were brimming with tears.

"Are you all right?" _Why was she crying?_

She burst into tears, trying to soften her sobs. Snape took her into his arms and hugged her awkwardly, not knowing what to do. "There, there," he whispered, brushing her tears away, trying to comfort her. They stayed in that position and Tanya relaxed into his strong hold and muscular arms. "I'm sorry," she murmured, "It was my……… dream."

"What did you dream about?" He was deeply concerned, tightening his hold around Tanya. How he wished that he could do more!

"I couldn't tell you…"

"I see." He almost let go of her when she turned around and whispered near his ear, her smooth skin brushing against his cheek. "My father and………you. And someone else."

Severus looked uncomfortable. He did after all, have a slight dark streak. What if………? "Did I……do anything?"

She actually laughed. Severus smiled inwardly. "No, Professor, you're a good role model after all."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…" Severus inwardly smacked himself for saying such a thing spontaneously.

"Oh, that's all right." She smiled. "I think I have to go to sleep."

"Oh, yes, I'll just stay here." He let go of her and let Tanya settle into the sea of sheets.

"Are you sure? I'll be all right, you know."

"That's all right, I still feel guilty."

"Don't blame yourself." She placed her hand on his shoulder. "Goodnight professor."

"Goodnight, Miss LaCier."

Long after she had drifted to sleep, Severus caressed a certain spot on his arm. He closed his eyes and tried to relax. His length had hardened especially when Tanya had whispered into his ear. He had closed his eyes, trying not to look down her neckline, though he had wanted to. A vision of Tanya naked flashed through his mind. Disgruntled, he pushed it away, not wanting to get aroused when Tanya was so nearby and so vulnerable.

He chose the bed next to hers and drifted to sleep, his mind filled with thoughts of taking her for his own.

TANYA

After making sure Severus (she would never think of him as a professor in her privacy) had gone to sleep, Tanya sat up in bed, sighing, wishing that she were in his arms again. She had never known how much strength was hidden beneath those black robes. Then she was crying again.

Voldemort had murdered Tanya's father. He had been Auror, at least until Voldemort found him. good man, always there for Tanya and her Muggle mother, with a big smile. 

Tanya could still remember the way the Dark Mark had hovered above their house, a glowing green skull that cruelly laughed in a smile. She wiped her tears away. It was no use. Her father wasn't coming back.

******

Tanya was released after two weeks, with a lot of help from Severus. She was so grateful for his help, her love for him had grown even more. 

While sitting at the Slytherin's table, during breakfast, she was bumped by a certain boy with Platinum blonde hair. "Malfoy," she growled menacingly, at the same time trying to wipe off the milk he had spilled on her. Tanya's friends frowned. Something was up.

Draco only laughed. "Oh, did I do something? Ah, I didn't notice I stepped on a _Mudblood_."

Everyone else at the table gasped. Tanya had never talked much about her family. "What are you talking about?"

"Well," Draco began, pretending to clean his fingernails, "Reliable sources have told me, that, your father is a _Muggle_."

Tanya was about to hex him, but was interrupted by his metallic voice. 

"Want proof? This _whore,_ - he made his voice a bit louder so that the other tables could hear – has been seen, _looking_, and you know what I mean, at a certain Potions teacher, with _adoration._" Some people started laughing. Tanya gritted her teeth.

"Face it, Tanya, our teachers would ignore filthy _Mudbloods_ like you. Tell me, how easy is your mother? If she's as pretty as you– here he stroked her chin with his finger, which she shoved away –are then, she must be good." He smirked as the whole table, Pansy included, the traitorous creep, burst into laughter. 

Humiliated and betrayed, Tanya burst into tears and ran out of the hall. _Hadn't she been through enough?_ She didn't know where she was going. Finding herself outside, she headed towards the lake and threw herself down in the shade of a weeping willow, the leaves draping themselves around her protectively. She gazed into the calm, serene water, wishing she could be as tranquil. Her tears wouldn't stop falling so she let them streak her cheeks. 

SEVERUS

Severus was shocked. He had never known that Malfoy could be so cruel. Just like his father. He had almost felt the pain that Tanya felt when she ran out of the Hall, the cruel laughter getting following her. Severus never told anyone except Dumbledore that he was muggle-born. All the memories were flashing back, the teasing, the bullying, the jokes, the laughter, and most of all, the loneliness. It was no wonder that Tanya didn't talk about her family.

In ten seconds he was pulling Malfoy by the ear, amid snickers from the Gryffindor table, to the corridor outside. Making sure they were out of hearing, he roared at Malfoy, "WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!?!?!?!?"

"Oh," Malfoy coolly said, "I see. The teacher has feelings for the student." _Was it that easy to tell?_

"What are you talking about, that is out of the subject. You have mercilessly tortured a student, just because of her line. I believe that is a Minor Offense in the handbook." _Damn, how did this boy keep his cool?_

Malfoy was only cool. "I have done that many times. When you were around."

"Are you insulting me?"

"Maybe."

"I think I will have to give you detention."

"WHAT?!?!?" It was Malfoy's turn to change color, his spit showering Severus' face. The only Head of House ever known to give detention to her or his own was Professor McGonagall. "Are you serious?"

"Yes. I am. Report to Mister Hagrid's house tomorrow at nine p.m. sharp." 

Malfoy grimaced, perhaps he was remembering what happened on his detention on his first year at Hogwarts. "My fa-"

"I don't give a damn about your fucking father." Severus turned around and strode off to find Tanya.

~~~

He was outside, having looked everywhere possible inside the castle. Soft sobs drew his attention to a willow tree, the leaves waving in the breeze. He drew the long leaves aside, finding Tanya staring into the water, her tears making soft ripples on the surface. She didn't seem to notice him. 

He sat down next to her and put his arm comfortingly around her, drawing her shaking body close. "Would you like to talk?"

A/N: Was this too short? I'll make the next one longer, after some revvies! *grins evilly*

I have a challenge: My tenth reviewer gets to give me the name of an object or a spell. I'll try to put it in. (none too weird, please.)


	3. Oh, No! A Chapter you will all hate me f...

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N: Chapter three. Please R&R.

And Thank you Princess-Anime! I WAS PUT ON HER FAVORITES LIST! THIS WAS MY FIRST TIME TO BE PUT ONE! This chapter is dedicated to her.

TANYA

She blurted out everything, her father's death, her loneliness, how she didn't really have friends, only traitors that could turn their backs on you in half a nanosecond. He in turn told her a bit about his life and family, but he mostly but just listened to her and gently wiped her tears away, ignoring the fact that she already had a handkerchief. Tanya noticed that his arm was around her waist, but on the ground. Both left out their personal feelings.

After a few moments, she fell silent, just leaning against him and relaxing. Her tears had disappeared a long time ago. "Professor?"

"Yes, T- Miss LaCier?"

She paused, thinking. "It's all right with me if you call me Tanya." _I hope I don't offend him._

He seemed surprised. "Very well, Tanya. But I will refer to you that only in private." He seemed pleased. 

"I was wondering, do you ever get lonely?" _Oh, my god, where was this conversation going? _

"What do you mean?" 

She shifted her position, turning around so that her clear emerald eyes were gazing into his. "I mean, you're always alone." She lifted her face closer. He smelled so good, masculine and another earthy smell she couldn't identify. "Don't you have any family? Or close friends or something like that?" 

"No…" Their foreheads were touching, his lips so dangerously close. _He looked so lonesome, so sad._

She suddenly found her lips enveloping his, her tongue probing down his throat. He moaned softly, exploring her mouth, caressing her hair. She fell against him and pushed him back against the tree, holding her hand behind his head so as to avoid chafing it. He sighed and pulled away, murmuring, "Tanya……I……we cannot do this……" Their foreheads were resting against each other's. A salty tear fell on his cheek. _Oh, no, Tanya, please don't cry…_

Tanya sat back up, tucking her hair behind her ear. She looked down. His taste was still in her mouth, so sweet. Severus was pained, wishing he could read her expression. "I'm sorry Severus." She stood up quickly and ran away, leaving her wand behind.

SEVERUS

_You fucking idiot_, he was thinking, _Why the damned hell did you do that?_ He pounded his head against the bark of the willow._ Because you wanted to**.**_ He felt so agonized and confused, but he couldn't have Tanya, though they loved each other. _She called him Severus. _Dumbledore had a lot of loopholes and excuses but a relationship between a student and her teacher was definitely out of line. He pounded his head again, starting to sob. These were the painful tears, the ones he thought no one would see. _Just another teacher. Just another student._

DETENTION

Severus was already waiting for Draco, with Hagrid, who was trying to cheer him up. "Eh, wots the m'tter, ol' Severus?"

"Nothing that would concern anybody but me." He was back to his snippy self.

"Very well, Sev, but ya' looks a bit strangeh'."

Malfoy was late, coming in with a swagger as usual. "You are late, Mister Malfoy."

Malfoy smirked. "What are you going to do to me tonight?" 

"Well, I'm turning you over to Hagrid here, and when you're done, report to me at my office." Severus nodded to Hagrid and walked away.

DRACO

Draco sighed. "What are _you_ going to do? Unicorn blood in the forest?"

"Act'ly I need'd sum 'elp wid' my p'mkins." _Oh. The oversized giant's oversized veggies._ Ten minutes later, he was hacking away at the weeds, but he was having a hard time since he didn't know what weeds looked liked (house elves) and since they towered at least two feet over him. He was about to swear when someone seized him and covered his mouth, muffling his shouts. He was dragged a few hundred feet away, several branches tearing at his skin. The "someone" dropped him ungracefully on the ground. Draco stood up and dusted himself off, saying, "Who the fucking hell are you?"

"If I were you, I'd watch that mouth around me." Draco knew that voice, as metallic as his own.

"Father? What are you doing here?"

"There many things about me I cannot tell you." Lucius flicked away something that had been in his pale blonde hair. His silver eyes glinted in the moonlight. 

"So why did you drag me across the Forest and disrupt my work?"

"If I am right, you were having _detention_- Draco gulped –but I think I'll spare you tonight. Do you want to have, let's say… a little _revenge_? Also to help me, of course." Draco smiled. Sometimes, his father was just like him. Just as _evil_.

"What?"

"Something to do with a bitch of yours."

LATER…SEVERUS

Severus was furiously checking the assignments. As he passed each paper, he gave that person a failing grade, ignoring the fact that some were the best he'd seen. When he came to Tanya's he ripped it up and let the pieces flutter to the floor. _What have you done to me?_ His head was in his hands and he almost cried again. Which surprised him. The last time Severus had cried was in his fifth year. That seemed such a long time ago.

Someone knocked at the door. Severus quickly straightened up and answered, "Come in." It was Malfoy. He looked somewhat different, but Severus couldn't fathom why. "Are you done already?"

"Yes sir."

"All right, then. You may go." Malfoy didn't leave just yet, though. He came closer to Severus and whispered in his ear, "_I think you should keep a very close watch on a certain someone tonight._" Then he left. Severus frowned. What was he talking about. Pushing the thought away, he turned back to checking his assignments.

DRACO

Once he made sure he was out of hearing, Draco pumped his fist into the air. Time for the next step. He ran in the direction of the Common Room.

SEVERUS

Severus was still in his office when a thought flashed through his mind. He jolted out of his seat. _Draco had meant Tanya! What was he going to do? _Severus ran outside, forgetting everything but the fact that Tanya could be harmed. 

TANYA

Tanya had stayed in the CommonRoom the whole day, staring into the fire. The gold and crimson flames danced around as if to taunt her. She had run out of tears a long time ago. The door opened. Draco. She heard him mutter something. "_Alohomora_."

Tanya started to get worried, pushing Severus out of her mind. She instinctively reached for her wand and realized it was gone. _Drat. She had left it behind. _She got up to go to her Dorm, but Draco stood in her way. "Going somewhere, Mudblood?" She was going to run when Draco slammed himself against her, pinning her to the wall. He ripped her robes and pointed his wand at her. "_Silenus_." 

Now her screams couldn't be heard. She squeezed her eyes as he kissed her. She tried kicking him but he jammed something sharp into her arm. "Hmm, you _are_ easy." Draco laughed maliciously.

A/N: Gasp! What happens next?!?!?!? Revvies to find out. Big fat juicy revvies. Poor Hermy….


End file.
